ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Wrath of Dimensions
is an American action-adventure-science fiction comic book series based on by , being published by since TBD 2020. Synopsis When Scourge discovers about the existence of other worlds, he heads for the conquest of the Multiverse as Sonic ends up to form an interdimensional squad to stop him from causing a mess up wih the natural order of the universe and arrest him before he achieves his goal. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the heroic self-proclaimed "fastest thing alive" who leads the Freedom Fighters and forms a group of dimensional heroes to defeat Scourge once more as he meets new places and learns more about them. *'Zonic the Zone Cop' - the No Zone counterpart to Sonic who is a respected Zone Cop and teams up with his Prime counterpart to find Scourge and to be sure that the multiverse stays safe from any kind of threat. *'Sonya the Hedgehog' - a genderbent counterpart to Sonic who protects her dimension's Mobius from threats and helps Sonic to fix any dimension's damage. It's implied that, besides Aaron and Sam, Sonic has a thing for her, leading to Tails and Knuckles mocking him as a narcissist. *'Sonic the Hedgehog (Boom Zone)' - the Sonic Boom counterpart to Sonic who TBD. *'Sonark' - the Sentai Zone counterpart to Sonic who leads a team of heroes out to TBD. *'Sally Moon' - the Luna Zone counterpart to Sally who is a magic girl out to defeat any kind of menace and side with Sonic to TBD. **'Chibi Nicole' - the Luna Zone counterpart to Nicole who helps out Sally Moon, as well as TBD. *'Sonic the Hedgehog (Vampire Zone)' - the Vampire Zone counterpart to Sonic who is a vampire and TBD. *'Princess Sally Acorn (Magic Kingdom Zone)' - the Magic Kingdom Zone counterpart to Sally who is the princess of the Magic Kingdom and TBD. Supporting *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an intelligent twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who helps Sonic out to TBD. *'Amy Rose' - a caring and sometimes TBD member of the Fighters who has been Sonic's girlfriend for the last three weeks and joins him in his TBD. *'Princess Sally Acorn' - the tomboyish Princess of Mobius who has been dating Sonic by the same time as Amy and helps him to fight anyone who TBD. *'Cream the Rabbit' - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' - TBD *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Antoine D'Coolette' - TBD *'Bunnie Rabbot' - TBD *'Rotor the Walrus' - TBD *'Sticks the Badger' - TBD *'Warden Zobotnik' - TBD **'Major Znively' - TBD **'Ziles "Zails" Prower' - TBD **'Znuckles the Echidna' - TBD **'Zamy the Zone Cop' - TBD **'Zally the Zone Cop' - TBD ** **'Zouge the Bat' - the No Zone counterpart to Rouge who acts as the therapist of the Zone Prison and is often mistakened by Prime Knuckles as a jewel thief like her Prime counterpart. *'The Freedom Fighters (Swap Zone)', consisting of: **'Michelle "Tails" Prower' - TBD **'Punch the Echidna' - TBD **'Aaron Ross' - TBD **'Prince Sam Acorn' - TBD **'Crisp the Rabbit' - TBD **'Nicholas "Nick" the Holo-Lynx' - TBD *'Team Sonic (Boom Zone)', consisting of: **'Miles "Tails" Prower (Boom Zone)' - TBD **'Knuckles the Echidna (Boom Zone)' - TBD **'Amy Rose (Boom Zone)' - TBD **'Sticks the Badger (Boom Zone)' - the Boom Zone counterpart to Sticks who looks and acts pretty much the same as her Prime counterpart. *'Sonicaman: Chaos Ninja Team', consisting of: **'Tailsop' - TBD **'Knuckson' - TBD **'Princess Amy' - TBD **'Creama' - TBD **'Tiny R' - TBD *'Tuxedo Sonic' - the Luna Zone counterpart to Sonic who TBD. *'Zone Tails' - TBD *'The Vampire Squad', consisting of: **'Miles "Tails" Prower (Vampire Zone)' - the Vampire Zone counterpart to Tails who ends up becoming his dimension's Sonic's closest ally and TBD. **'Knuckles the Echidna (Vampire Zone)' - TBD ** *'Prince Sonic the Hedgehog' - TBD *'Amy Rose (Magic Kingdom Zone)' - TBD *'Nicole the Lynx (Magic Kingdom Zone)' - TBD * Antagonists *'Scourge the Hedgehog' - an evil and psychopathic doppelgänger of Sonic from Moebius who TBD. **'Fiona Fox' - Scourge's partner and love interest who joins him in TBD. *'Dr. Ivanna Robotnik' - a genderbent counterpart to Eggman who TBD. **'Dr. Julia Snively' - TBD **'Orbot and Cubot' - TBD **'Metal Sonya' - TBD *'Lyric the Last Ancient (Boom Zone)' - TBD *'Sallactor' - TBD **'Nicolex' - TBD *'Dr. Ivanna Robotina' - TBD *'Fang the Sniper (Vampire Zone)' - the Vampire Zone counterpart to Fang who is a vampire hunter and aims to kill and TBD. *'The Iron Queen (Magic Kingdom Zone)' - a Magic Kingdom Zone counterpart to the Iron Queen who is the ruler of the Iron Kingdom and aims to overthrow TBD. * Issues #''/Crisis/'' - After evading from prison, Scourge and Fiona TBD. # # # Trivia *Save for the Swap Zone, the Vampire Zone and the Magic Kingdom Zone, all other alternate universes were already existing during its Archie Comics run while the Boom Zone is exclusive to Sonic Boom. * Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas